Bowser (Five Deadly Nights)
Summary Bowser is the rightful owner of the Dark Worlds. He is the king of many races, including Goombas, Koopas, Piranha Plants, etc. and does so rightfully. Appearance As in the picture. Personality Very, VERY, VERY, VERY boastful. Though, he is a softy on the inside. He's mostly happy about being the ruler of his world. Being a bit of a jerk, he likes to mess with others. He has a very big temper along with an even bigger ego. In all reality, all he wants is a friend to hang out with or play with, even going to trauma and a bit of tears if an opponent goes too far in insults. Be wary, though, as if you go too far insulting him, he will flip out and start going all out. Trust me. Him bloodlusted is not a pretty sight. Personal Statistics Alignment: Lawful Evil Name: Bowser Origin: Five Deadly Nights Gender: Male Age: 250 million years old, possibly older (Is known as the oldest dinosaur.) Classification: Dinosaur, king Date of Birth: Unknown * Zodiac/Horoscope: None Birthplace: Unknown Weight: 2,600 lbs (1,180 kg) Height: 9'3" Likes: Food, power, winning Dislikes: Good guys Eye Color: Red Hair Color: Orange Hobbies: Ruling over the Dark Worlds Values: Power mostly Martial Status: None Status: Alive Affiliation: None Previous Affiliation: None Themes: Doorway to Devastation Combat Statistics Tier: 5-A. 2-A At his prime Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Invulnerability (With Star), Magic (With many of his spells), Flight (With Fire Flying), Afterimage Creation, Teleportation, Transmutation, Weapon Mastery, Can grow to a larger sized form, Sonic Roar, Shock wave stomp, Can summon minions, Can inhale enemies in his stomach, Can shoot Meteors, Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Can create a separate Blue Bowser and turn fodder minions into Bowser clones, Power Nullification, Reality Warping, Empathic Manipulation, Plot Manipulation (Made beings like HOSTLESS irrelevant to the plot as he vanished), Sealing, Poison Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Metal Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation and resistance to it, Warping time and space, Healing, Homing Attack, Body Puppetry (As shown in Chapter 8), Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Rage Power, Resistance to Elemental Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Transmutation, and Instant Death Attacks (With WATCH OUT!), Radiation Manipulation (Casually takes baths in toxic waste and has close proximity to real black holes) etc., Time Paradox Immunity (Messed with his baby self with no repurcussions), Bone Manipulation, Resurrection, Dream Manipulation, Black Hole Creation, Duplication, Animal Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 6, and 8; as long as HOSTLESS lives, he won't die), Regeneration (At least Low-Mid, Likely True-Godly), Technology Manipulation (Can fix broken machines with the slightest touch), Psychometry, Telekinesis, Matter Manipulation (Can dissolve foes sub-atomically), Shapeshifting, Elemental Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Absorbed the souls of the Cult of Reality. The Cult’s weakest members are enough to destroy all of reality), Astral Projection, Vastly augmented senses and perception, Aura, Acausality (Type 5), Void Manipulation (Can erase the battlefield or the foe, sending them into a void), Causality Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Telepathy, Non-Corporeal, Higher Dimensional Manipulation, Exists outside the confines of traditional laws of physics, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 1), Extreme Resistance to an immense array of Reality Warping, and other such abilities, Non-Physical Interaction, Hacking (Can hack into other foes' minds like a code and turn them into a slave. Can turn into binary and hack robots), Absorption (Can absorb matter on a quantum scale. Absorbed an entire dimension by the quantum strings it was made of.) Attack Potency: Large Planet Level '(Killed Drachyor who survived an explosion this big). Likely '''Multiverse Level+ '(Destroyed all of the Tree of Knowledge, something the Avatar of Nightmare couldn't do) 'Speed: Infinite '(Was able to fly across all of time and space freely) '''Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Large Planet Class. Multiverse Class+ at his prime Durability: Large Planet Level. Multiverse Level+ '(Took a barrage of Nightmare's best avatars) 'Stamina: Unknown Range: High Complex Multiversal Standard Equipment: 'Claws, teeth 'Intelligence: 'Very high. Could understand the concept of hatred and evil in just a few minutes. '''Weaknesses: '''Cocky, arrogant 'Feats: *Took a barrage of Nightmare's best avatars *Easily killed Drachyor *Destroyed the Tree of Knowledge *Vaporized Russia Notable Attacks/Techniques: Go, go, go: '''Can amp his speed to where it matches the foes almost instantly '''WATCH OUT!: '''Can heal or negate abilities '''Fire Flying: Uses Fire to blast upwards into the air. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Superhuman Species Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Magic Users Category:Flight Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Size Shifters Category:Summoners Category:BFR Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Earth Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Empathy Users Category:Plot Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Poison Users Category:Space Users Category:Metal Users Category:Curse Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Healing Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Body Puppetry Users Category:Energy Users Category:Rage Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Bone Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Dream Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:Animal Users Category:Death Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Technology Users Category:Psychics Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Matter Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Elemental Users Category:Soul Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Aura Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Void Users Category:Causality Users Category:Mind Users Category:Telepaths Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Concept Users Category:Hackers Category:Lawful Evil Category:Lawful Characters Category:Absorption Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2